total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Transparents
So like, everyone is asking me to make transparents. I have had tonnes of requests for Amy, Dawn, Samey, Scarlett and etc, and well, I will upload them on this blof for you all. But the reason I haven't uploaded is because I have so many in the making. Like seriously, in the past two days I have gotten 12 new Tyler transparents. If you guys just give me more time, I would have more. So I will upload the ones I have at the moment HERE, and you guys may use them. PLEASE DO NOT ADD THESE PICTURES TO THE CHARACTER PAGES, these are my pictures I made, and I would like for you guys to respect my decision. I will add them as soon as a finish will ALL the pictures. At the moment I am working on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Pahkitew Island at the same time. ---- 'Alejandro' AlAlAl_TDWT_Ep02.png AlejandroClimbingRope_TDWT_Ep05.png AlejandroGentlemen_TDWT_Ep04.png AlejandroGrin_TDWT_Ep04.png AlejandroHappy_TDWT_Ep04.png AlejandroManipulateCourtney_TDWT_Ep02.png AlejandroWon'tAllowIt_TDWT_Ep02.png ---- 'Amy' ' AmyDisgusted_Ep01.png AmySitting_Ep01.png AmyAgitated_TDPI_Ep02.png AmyOverShoulder_TDPI_Intro.png AmyCallsOutSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png AmyArmDown_TDPI_Ep03.png AmyIsDisgusted_TDPI_Ep03.png AmyCrossArms_TDPI_Ep03.png AmyHit_TDPI_Ep03.png AmyMadAtSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png ' ---- 'Beardo' ' BeardoDucking_TDPI_Ep01.png BeardoFalling_Ep01.png BeardoFartNoise_TDPI_Ep01.png BeardoGround_TDPI_Ep01.png BeardoGroundHurt_TDPI_Ep01.png BeardoSinging_EP01.png BeardoSmileFart_TDPI_Ep01.png ' ---- 'Bridgette' BridgetteHoldsHerHands_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteExtremelyMad_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteGlaring_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteHappyAlejandro_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteHappySurf_TDWT_Ep01.png BridgetteLooksToSide_TDWT_Ep01.png BridgettePushing_TDWT_Ep03.png BridgetteSad_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteSmiles_TDWT_Ep04.png BridgetteWorried_TDWT_Ep04.png ---- 'Cody' CodyAskForGwen_TDWT_Ep01.png CodyLookAtSide_TDWT_Ep03.png CpdyWantsGwen_TDWT_Ep04.png CodySittingBored_TDWT_Ep05.png ---- 'Courtney' ' CourtneyMadSitiing_TDWT_Ep05.png CourtneySitting_TDWT_Ep05.png CourtneyFistUp_TDWT_Ep05.png CourtneyHandsUp_TDWT_Ep04.png CourtneyExtremelyMadAtCody_TDWT_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Dave' ' DaveRunningWithBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png DaveHappyCheer_TDPI_ep03.png DaveHit_TDPI_Ep03.png DaveAsksSkyWUD_TDPI_Ep04.png DaveJoustingStick_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'DJ' DJHunchedOver_TDWT_Ep05.png DJHurtBird_TDWT_Ep02.png DJPatient_TDWT_Ep02.png DJSoreHand_TDWT_Ep05.png ---- 'Duncan' ' hugo_breakdance_by_original58-d85mqxf.png hugo_defis_extremes_la_tournee_mondiale_by_original58-d86hj6u.png DuncanSitting_TDI_Ep17.png DuncanFood_TDA_Ep02.png ' ---- 'Ella' ' EllaSafe_TDPI_Ep01.png EllaSittingHumming.png EllaFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png EllaBirdsCarry_TDPI_Intro.png EllaFall_TDPI_Intro.png EllaPear_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaSingAboutWater_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaSingAway_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaSingsToPig_TDPI_Ep02.png EllaHappyLookBack_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaHit_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaScared_TDPI_Ep03.png EllaElectricCollar_TDPI_Ep04.png EllaSavedASpot_TDPI_Ep04.png EllaPhraisesSugar_TDPI_Ep05.png EllaPointing_TDPI_Ep05.png EllaThinking_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Ezekiel' ' EzekielLeanIn_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielLeanInPointing_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielSmarts_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielTired_TDWT_Ep02.png EzekielWierd_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielWorried_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielBeingAwkward_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielCalling_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielGroundHappy_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielHit_TDWT_Ep01.png EzekielScared_TDWT_Ep02.png ' ---- 'Gwen' GwenLaughingSitting_TDWT_Ep02.png GwenClimbing_TDWT_Ep05.png GwenClimbPyramid_TDWT_Ep01.png GwenLandsOnIce_TDWT_Ep04.png GwenQuestioning_TDWT_Ep05.png GwenRootingForSierra_TDWT_Ep05.png GwenFood_TDA_Ep02.png ---- 'Harold' ' HaroldGasps_TDWT_Ep02.png HaroldHasIdea_TDWT_Ep03.png HaroldMadAtChris_TDWT_Ep02.png HaroldMadAtStick_TDWT_Ep02.png HaroldPaddle_TDWT_Ep02.png HaroldPaddleUp_TDWT_Ep02.png HaroldWins_TDWT_Ep03.png HaroldFood_TDA_Ep02.png ' ---- 'Heather' ' HeathrTiredMad TDWT Ep02.png HeatherWhispers TDWT Ep03.png HeatherRunning TDWT Ep01.png HeatherPointing TDWT Ep02.png HeatherLockDoors TDWT Ep02.png HeatherIrratated TDWT Ep03.png HeatherInfurated TDWT Ep01.png HeatherHappyAskSierra TDWT Ep05.png HeatherClimbing TDWT Ep05.png HeatherShocked TDWT Ep02.png HeatherComplainSitting_TDWT_Ep05.png HeatherPointAtAl_TDWT_Ep05.png HeatherShocked_TDWT_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Izzy' ' IzzyHaveIdea_TDWT_Ep01.png IzzyTalking_TDWT_Ep02.png IzzyRooting_TDWT_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Jasmine' JasmineArms_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineGesture_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineMorning_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineParachute_TDPI_Ep01.png JasmineThinking_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineScreams_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineSitOnTree_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineRunningWithBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineWalking_TDPI_Ep02.png JasmineArmsSpread_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineBondsWithSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png JasminePointAtSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineTalkingToSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineTalkToSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineHappyAboutSamey_TDPI_Ep03.png JasmineInterupted_TDPI_Ep04.png JasmineWorriedAboutShawn_TDPI_Ep05.png ---- 'Jo' ' 96E21DDC-AA1C-4FAC-89AD-37568F5A1F39.png D263BE4C-9C06-458C-A203-C2751CED412F.png 38710BEC-4FC1-4D6C-881E-78F2BE89B0D8.png DD018897-880D-4782-86F4-D7F7CEB9AA94.png ' ---- 'Leonard' ' LeonardArmsUp_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardBoasting_TDPI_Ep02.png LeonardDucking.png LeonardFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardForceField_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardGround_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardMad_TDPI_Ep02.png LeonardQuestion_TDPI_Ep02.png LeonardScared_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardShows_TDPI_Ep01.png LeonardMagic_TDPI_Ep02.png ' ---- 'Leshawna' ' LeshawnaTired_TDWT_Ep01.png LeshawnaAnnoyedByHarold_TDWT_Ep03.png LeshawnaHappy_TDWT_Ep02.png LeshawnaHasAPlan_TDWT_Ep04.png LeshawnaMad_TDWT_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Lindsay' LindsayLikesAlejandro_TDWT_Ep01.png LindsayCreepyLookSit_TDWT_Ep05.png LindsayWorried_TDWT_Ep05.png LindsayCallsOutToTeam_TDWT_Ep02.png LindsayExtremelyMad_TDWT_Ep03.png LindsayFreezing_TDWT_Ep04.png LindsayGasps_TDWT_Ep04.png LindsayHappyFalling_TDWT_Ep03.png LindsayPushing_TDWT_Ep03.png ---- 'Max' MaxEvilInventionMaking_TDPI_Ep02.png MaxFirstInvention_TDPI_Ep02.png MaxHitGround_TDPI_Ep01.png MaxQuestion_TDPI_Ep01.png MaxThink_TDPI_Ep01.png MaxCrossArmed_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxEvilBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxEvilThinking_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxGroundBored_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxRunningWithBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxHit_TDPI_Ep03.png MaxElectricCollarSit_TDPI_Ep04.png MaxEvil_TDPI_Ep05.png ---- 'Noah' ' NoahPoints_TDWT_Ep01.png NoahSarcasticAsAlways_TDWT_Ep01.png NoahSitting_TDWT_Ep03.png NoahLeanBack_TDWT_Ep01.png NoahStopsIzzy_TDWT_Ep02.png ' ---- 'Owen' ' OwenFreezing_TDWT_Ep04.png ' ---- 'Rodney' RodneyForAmy_TDPI_Ep02.png RodneyInLove1_TDPI_Ep02.png RodneySitting_TDPI_Ep01.png RodneyHeartPounding_TDPI_Ep02.png RondeyHit_TDPI_Ep02.png RodneyBerries_TDPI_Ep03.png RodneyLikesAmy_TDPI_Ep03.png RodneyBendDown_TDPI_Ep03.png RodneyIsReady_TDPI_Ep03.png RodneyWave_TDPI_Ep03.png RodneyOnGround_TDPI_Ep04.png ---- 'Samey' SameyDisgusted_Ep01.png SameySafe_Ep04.png SameyScaredSit_Ep01.png SameySitting_Ep01.png SameyHand_TDPI_Ep02.png SameyItchy_Ep02.png SameyMadAtAmy_Ep03.png SameyMuddy_Ep02.png SameyQuestion_Ep01.png SameyScared_Ep03.png SameyThink_Ep05.png SameyThinking_TDPI_Ep01.png SameyCallsOutAmy_TDPI_Ep03.png SameyHelpJasmineBerries_TDPI_ep03.png SameyMadReaction_TDPI_Ep03.png SameyPickingBerries_TDPI.png SameyBalloonsScared_TDPI_Ep03.png SameyPointWithBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png ---- 'Scarlett' ' ScarlettSitting_Ep07.png ScarlettBerries_TDPI_Ep02.png ScarlettFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png ScarlettShocked_TDPI_Ep01.png ScarlettGooed_TDPI_Ep03.png ScarlettHandUpTomax_TDPI_Ep03.png ScarlettSuggestToMax_TDPI_Ep03.png ScarlettWalking_TDPI_Ep03.png ScarlettTiredGreenOfMax_TDPI_Ep03.png ScarlettLookBack_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Shawn' ShawnSafe_TDPI_Ep01.png ShawnSittingScared_TDPI_Ep01.png ShawnAttack_TDPI_Ep02.png ShawnBag_TDPI_Ep02.png ShawnCrouchedDown.png ShawnFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png ShawnScared_TDPI_Ep01.png ShawnSoup_TDPI_Ep01.png ShawnSafe_TDPI_Ep02.png ShawnScratch_TDPI_Ep03.png ShawnThinking_TDPI_Ep03.png ShawnAttackWithStick_TDPI_Ep04.png ShawnScaredOfLove_TDPI_Ep04.png ShawnElectricCollar_TDPI_Ep04.png ---- 'Sky' ' SkyJumpLand_TDPI_Ep02.png SkyThinkHappy_TDPI_Ep02.png SkyBalloons_TDPI_Ep03.png SkyWarnsOthers_TDPI_Ep03.png SkySitting_TDPI_Ep04.png SkyElectricCollar.png SkyHelpElla_TDPI_Ep05.png SkyPickingBerries_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Sierra' ' SierraLookAtChris_TDWT_Ep05.png SierraStartsOffStalker_TDWT_Ep02.png SierraTired_TDWT_Ep02.png SierraWatchingCody_TDWT_Ep03.png SierraWorried_TDWT_Ep04.png SeirraLooking_TDWT_Ep01.png SierraCreepyFace_TDWT_Ep02.png SierraLoveHands_TDWT_Ep02.png SierraLovesChris_TDWT_Ep05.png SierraThinksHappily_TDWT_Ep01.png SierraWantsCody'sTeam_TDWT_Ep02.png SierraWantsToHelp_TDWT_Ep03.png SierraExtremelyHappy_TDWT_Ep05.png SierraIdea_TDWT_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Sugar' ' SugarPosing_TDPI_Ep02.png SugarFart_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarMadSitting_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarConfused_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarEmbarrased_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarExplaining_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarTacklesPig_TDPI_Ep02.png SugarTooTired_TDPI_Ep01.png SugarOneEyeGlare_TDPI_Ep02.png SugarHit_TDPI_Ep03.png SugarMadAtElla_TDPI_Ep03.png SugarElectricCollarSit_TDPI_Ep04.png SugarConfuzzled_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Topher' ' ToperSuitedUp_TDPI_Ep02.png TopherFalling_TDPI_Ep01.png TopherGirly_TDPI_Ep01.png TopherHurt_TDPI_Ep01.png TopherInLove_TDPI_Ep01.png TopherLaughing_TDPI_Ep02.png TopherLookBack_TDPI_Ep01.png TopherNervous_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherRunning_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherWorried_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherArmsSpreadOut_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherHandsCamera_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherShocked_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherSnaps_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherStand_TDPI_Ep03.png TopherHappy_TDPI_Ep04.png TopherThinking_TDPI_Ep05.png ' ---- 'Trent' ' TrentSitting.png TrentConfused_TDI_Ep26.png TrentFood_TDA_Ep02.png TrentSmile_TDI_Ep26.png ' ---- 'Tyler' ' TylerSheep_TDWT_Ep01.png TylerEatingGrub_TDWT_Ep05.png TylerCoverEyes_TDWT_Ep01.png TylerDisgustedByOwen_TDWT_Ep03.png TylerFalling_TDWT_Ep01.png TylerHelp_TDWT_Ep05.png TylerLookToSideShocked_TDWT_Ep04.png TylerPointing_TD_Myself.png TylerPowerful_TDWT_Ep04.png TylerReady_TDWT_Ep04.png TylerRunning_TDWT_Ep04.png TylerSpeakToOwen_TDWT_Ep03.png TylerWantsLindsayBack_TDWT_Ep01.png TylerDiving_TDWT_Ep05.png TylerSuggests_TDWT_Ep05.png ' Category:Blog posts